Existence of instrumentation for automatic video recording creates an excess capacity of video recording for those who own automatic video recorders. Others may want to utilize this excess capacity to record their activities but currently there is no system that helps link those who would like to utilize the excess capacity with those that have such capacity. The invention hereof is a solution to the problem of matching excess capacity with demand to use such excess capacity by creating a network of automatic video recorders and tags that are associated with people who want to be recorded. The network allows individual owners of automatic video recording to set their equipment to record other network participants during times when they themselves do not want to be recorded and to record people who either do not own automatic video recording equipment or want to be recorded by additional automatic recorders to obtain footage that is recorded by equipment that they do not possess. As a side benefit, the inventive network has the potential to promote personal relationships, collaboration and friendships among people who participate in it. The inventive network may also become a tool for crowd sourcing video footage and other information regarding high interest events.